Wonders of His world
by Krissy7p
Summary: While walking through the Big Apple. A post-war Max, finally realizes the wonders of his world.


The face that I haven't posted anything in like a few years, is funny

_The fact that I haven't posted anything in like a few years, is funny. I was inspired to write this after hearing the song Hometown Glory by Adele._

_Hope you all enjoy it_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Across the Universe of "Hometown Glory." I am not rich, that pretty much speaks for itself._

A tall boy- no, maybe more like a man- trudged his way down the sidewalk of New York. Vendors, hippies, and protestors yelled their message to the crowds with whatever they could get their hands on. The man with the megaphone, his call ever so loud and stinging in the wanderer's ear. Yes, even in what he considered to be his hometown, the man was a wanderer. His feet carried him forward, a never changing solemn beat. Shaggy straw0like hair falling in his scruffy face. Eyes, once so blue and so clear that they could've competed with a sky of diamonds, were no dead.  
_Probably as dead as Phillips, or John, or Paul. _He though dismally.  
The man, the stolid wanderer, non other than the fool Max Carrigan. Walking- step by step, leap by leap- became a pastime for him; something he developed ever since his homecoming. It didn't clear his head like everyone said it would. Hell, Max was pretty sure that not even Drano could help clear his head that seemed to be so full and crowded.  
_Kind of like these streets._ His mental voice commented.  
Despite his and everyone else's best efforts, depression came even after Jude's return, and a silent Max was it's consolation prize. Whoever said that silence was golden, must've been drinking Dr. Robert's pink punch. Golden? Ha, it was more like grey, dark grey sheets of bleh, and blah, and whatever grimace you could manage. His friends, the people who as of late have been looking at him with pity and sorrow in their eyes, tried valiantly to brighten his world with sweet words and promises. They all sounded quite nice, but really, going to the Big Apple sounded that way too, and look where it got him. An Asian Vacation and a shining example of mental damage.  
_This city brought me nothing, but hell.__  
_Immediately after thinking this though, the Carrigan boy scoffed in disbelief. What the hell was he thinking, this city brought him a lot of things and people that had changed his world for the better.  
Suddenly, it was as if something had finally clicked in his head. Like the beat of everything had picked up after the conductor finally realized what page of the music he was on. Max began to walk faster, his head raised up, and his eyes looking slightly more alive than they had moments before. As he started moving towards Sadie's apartment, his chapped lips parted open and his voice sang worlds softly and hoarsely from it's lack of use.  
"I've been walking in the same way, as I did." The tone was jazzy and haunted, his feet picking up speed, nearly running but not quite there yet. "Missing out the cracks of the pavement, and tutting my heel and strutting my feet."  
A maniac tic cackle emerged from his lips as he walked, catching the weary eyes of the people around him. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, laughing and tears beginning to form in the corners of his awakening eyes. Apparently, he looked like a lost tourist...or an insane man. For whatever the reason, an old women walked away from her sales cart to put a soft wrinkled hand on his arm. Her gaze worried and generous.  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear?" To Max's ears, even her voice was singing out to him. "Is there anyone I could call?"  
A foreign smile broke out on his face, his mouth muscles sore from frowning so much. These were one of the reasons why this city was so beautiful. He lightly took her hand off his arm and nodded.  
"No, and thank you please Madam, I ain't lost, just wandering." His, voice becoming smoother, sang back to her. Continuing forward, Max looked at the street where Prudence, Lucy, Jude, and he had attended the protest parade. Smiling at the memory, he passed Cafe Huh? thinking about how, just months ago, they'd all attended Sadie and Jojo's many performances and gotten wasted beyond belief.  
"Round my hometown, memories are fresh."  
Meeting Prudence, Sadie, and Jojo in this city. This city that can bring dreams and tragedies. Where the hell would he be without them?  
"Round my hometown, ooh the people I've met." The blonde spun around the cracked pavement, laughing for the first time in a long time.  
"Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my..."  
His feet had brought him a few blocks away from the apartment. Singing still, Max began to feel grateful even for the smoke and fog that seemed to spew from the dingy alleys and cold streets.  
"I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque." Yes, contrary to popular belief, the college dropout had learned a few intelligent words from Princeton. He finally made it to the front doors of the complex just as two lovely young ladies in skirts, blouses, and sunglasses exited it. Smirking at them as they passed by him, he changed his voice to sound more suave.  
"I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts, and shades." The changed was a success, sending the two females into giggles as they walked down the street.  
Practically racing up the stairs, he threw the door open and rushed into the apartment. In the 'whatever' room, Jude and Lucy sat on the busted green couch, looking at each other with fond smiles. Feeling a clenching in his heart and stomach, that finally wasn't from sadness, Max's voice rang out across the apartment, catching the attention of everyone including the occupants of the couch.  
"I like it in the city when two worlds collide!"  
The man's blue eyes, sparkling with live again, glanced at the newly stole-I mean bought television. The screen broadcasted protests happening across the city and the country even for just about every cause.  
"You get the people and government, everybody taking different sides."  
Watching the protests almost made him want to stop singing, almost made him reconsider what he'd been saying this whole time. However, he just hardened his eyes at the images and marched towards the window that led to the fires escape.  
"Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit, shows that we are united, shows that we ain't gonna take it."  
Jude and Lucy rose from the couch, just as Prudence ran out from the bathroom and Sadie and Jojo peaked their heads from behind their bedroom door. Max stepped out on to the fire escape and sang out loudly to the people below.  
"Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit; show's that we are united!"  
Thoughts of Dr. Robert's party, the roof top concert, even driving that stupid cab around town, gave him an adrenaline rush of happiness. Everyone in the apartment could hear it in his voice. Max had finally woken up.  
"Round my hometown, memories are fresh!"  
Being recklessly stupid, the blonde grabbed on to the ladder that led to the roof and proceeded to climb up it. As he climbed he recalled all the faces that had changed his life forever. The guys at Princeton, the random tenants of the apartment, Lucy, Jude. Thinking of his friend made the smile spread back on his stubble face.  
"Round my hometown, ooh the people I've met, yeah."  
Climbing higher, he began to sing, not even words, just notes that soared like a little black bird into everyone's ears and expressed just how much that boy- oh yeah, that's right, man- loved all that was given to him by this place and by these people.  
Finally he reached the roof, the setting sun casting an orange and yellow glow to him. Wind blew his hair in several different directions, but Max didn't care. Taking in a deep breath, he belted out his heart at last. Letting all of New York now, just who these people were to him.  
"Are the wonders of my world! Are the wonders of my world! Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders..." His voice softened dramatically, sounding harsh from his emotional breakthrough. He slumped back from the edge of the roof, tired, letting the last notes escape from his voice box. "...of my world, yeah."  
Turning around, Max found none other than Jude, Lucy, Sadie, Prudence, and Jojo gathered around the entrance to the roof from the stairs. They had nearly killed themselves running up it to see him pour out his soul. Smiling at his family, he slowly walked towards them, but stopped half way there. Having none of that, Jude ran the rest of the way and almost mowed him over with the force of his hug.  
"Bloody well good to have ya back mate." The Brit whispered to the blonde, pin prick tears appearing from relief. Max chuckled lightly before nodding, returning the embrace.  
"Yeah, sorry it took so long."  
And in that moment, Jude was almost positive he'd heard the final note being played in their universe

Remember, read me, love me and review me. Later!


End file.
